gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
General Revil
In the Universal Century time line General Revil (レビル将軍) (Also referred to as Admiral Revil) was one of the leading Earth Federation Forces commanders. Biography Before his appointment as head of the Earth Federation Forces he was a Lieutenant General from the Earth Federation Army. Revil's biggest claim to fame was being captured by the Zeon's Black Tri-Stars after the Zeon destroyed Ananke, Revil's flagship, during the Battle of Loum. Shortly thereafter Revil, aided by federation agents and Zeon traitors, escaped and returned to the Federation, where he made his famous "Zeon is Exhausted!" speech from what he saw during his capture. This resulted in the Federation rejection of the terms of their surrender, although both sides agreed to a ban on nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons by signing the Antarctic Treaty.Later, General Revil's fleet met in secret with Soverign Degwin Sodo Zabi to negotiate the terms of a Zeon surrender. Unfortunately, while both were mediating a peace, Gihren Zabi's ambition got the best of him and he ordered Zeon's Solar Ray weapon to fire at the rendezvous point, killing General Revil and Degwin, and eliminating most of the Federation's Revil fleet. With the loss of Revil and his command ship, the Phoebe, the remaining Federation ships in the Revil fleet, including San Antonio regrouped around White Base and/or Luzar before launching the last attack of the One Year War: the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Zeon is Exhausted! Fellow Earth Federation citizens! Fellow survivors! I appeal to you all. Zeon is exhausted! It is low on troops! Low on ships, weapons, and even ammunition! Why then, I ask you, should we surrender? Dear fellow citizens, our true enemy is no longer Zeon, but our own weak-kneed civilian leaders. Hiding behind some notion of "absolute democracy", they are reduced to absolute indecision. Why should we, the survivors of this horrible war, entrust them with the power to make decisions for us!?'How can we forget the arrogance of Degwin Sodo Zabi, when he usurped power in Zeon? He claimed that the people of Zeon are a "chosen people". That we of the Earth Federation are hidebound by archaic ways of thinking, and incapable of realizing the new potential for an expanded human consciousness in outer space. That there is no need for the people of Zeon to obey an "Earth Federation" run by out-modeled human relics! Well, fellow citizens, even though I am a member of our armed forces, I have to admit that if Degwin was referring to our corrupt Earth Federation bureaucrats, he was correct.'But, fellow citizens, we must not be deceived by Degwin Zabi simply because part of what he says is true. Zeon may be the Side farthest away from Earth, but that is no reason to believe its leader's prattle about communing with the universe!'Degwin Zabi must not be allowed to justified his vision of Zeon because of corruption in one part of our Federation. His words are dogma, the dogma of a man plotting a dynasty of Zabi dictators on Zeon. Even if we do the unthinkable, and recognize the existence of the Zeon dictatorship, that in no sense means we must also sink to our knees before it! The Earth Federation is a government, founded on the premise of sovereign individual rights. Mankind, furthermore, was able to advance into outer space as a result of the Federation government, which is itself a crystallization of all mankind’s accumulated knowledge and experience.'Now, Degwin’s son, Gihren Zabi, says it is the weak and inept Earth Federation itself that must be destroyed! Well, let him go ahead and try. Strike at the heart of our weakness! But what right does he - who slaughtered four billion innocent people - have to strike such a righteous pose?'Gihren Zabi tells us that mankind has violated the laws of nature by reproducing more than any other species. He tells us that mankind’s population growth must be managed, because mankind must learn to inhabit the universe in harmony with nature. He tells us that the death of four billion people was merely expiation for our past sins against nature.'Is Gihren mad? What does he possibly think the human race - an entire species - could gain from exterminating itself?! There is nothing to gain! No! Gihren is a despot trying to exterminate the very source of life that has supported and nurtured him. We, of the Federation, shall never comprehend the monstrosity of his actions.'And now Gihren threatens to crash Luna II onto Earth unless we surrender to him. What basis does he have for his demand?! Is he in possession of some sort of absolute truth? No! He possesses nothing more than his own demented dogma. Is the entire Federation completely enfeebled, corrupt, and degenerate? Again, the answer is no. Many good, capable citizens have fought bravely against the threat from Zeon, and we are still strong and alive!! So, then, does Zeon actually possess an overwhelming military superiority over the Federation? Again, the answer is NO!'Fellow citizens! Listen to what I say! Gihren’s threats are a mere bluff. Unworthy as I am of my good fortune, I was captured rather than killed by Zeon forces, and thus was afforded the opportunity to see the Zeon nation first-hand. I therefore can assure you that the people of Zeon are exhausted, and there is no way they can possibly strengthen their forces enough to carry out their threats. So I say to you, Gihren Zabi, if you think you can send Luna II crashing to Earth, well then, go ahead and try!'Zeon’s strength was expended in the Battle of Loum. There is no way they can create soldiers overnight, and Gihren Zabi knows it. I therefore appeal to all the citizens of the Earth Federation, to each and every one of you. Zeon is exhausted! Now is not the time for us to kneel before Zeon. It is time for us to rise! Now, more than ever, is our chance to defeat Zeon! Trivia *In the graphic novel Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter, General Revil addresses himself as "John A. Revil" instead of Johann Revil. This is mainly cause the author and MSGoR creator, Nick De Leon wanted to give him a similar and more commonly used name for Revil cause in De Leon's opinion, "Johann is just as girly of a name like Kamille Bidan!" Category:Characters Category:Universal Century Characters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX Characters Category:Earth Federation Characters Category:Gundam on ROBLOX Characters of Federation Descent